Don Harvey
Disambiguation: This page is about the actor. For the serial killer, see Donald Harvey. |birthplace = St. Clair Shores, Michigan |family = Dyanne Harvey Patricia Harvey Donald Patrick Harvey, Sr. |yearsactive = 1985-present }} Donald Patrick Harvey II is an American actor and voice actor. Biography Harvey was born on May 31, 1960, in St. Clair Shores, Michigan, to Patricia and Donald Patrick Harvey. Harvey first got into acting when he performed in multiple shows while he was enrolled at Lake Shore High School. When he graduated in 1996, Harvey moved on to enroll at the University of Michigan, and then at the Yale School of Drama when he graduated from Michigan in 1982. When Harvey graduated from Yale in 1985, Harvey moved to New York City to further his career in film. Harvey got his first on-screen role in 1985, when he was cast as Kevin in the ABC anthology series ABC Afterschool Special. Harvey got his first major role in 1997, when he provided multiple voices for the animated TV series The Legend of Calamity Jane. Since then, Harvey has appeared in TV shows and movies such as The Blacklist, Stalker, The Last Tycoon, Riddle Me This, Taken 3, Numb3rs, Batman Beyond: Return of the Joker, Justice League Unlimited, The Prince, The Good Wife, and Criminal Minds. On Criminal Minds Harvey portrayed Chief Barrows in the Season Six episode "Today I Do". Filmography *The Deuce - 8 episodes (2017) - Officer Danny Flanagan *The Last Tycoon - 4 episodes (2017) - Rupert Vajna *Small Town Crime (2017) - Randy *General Hospital - 20 episodes (2016-2017) - Tom Baker *Mindgame (2017) - George *Dr. Del (2016) - Denny Roper *The Night Of - 3 episodes (2016) - Detective Tomalikis *Blue Bloods (2016) - Detective Connelly *Secret in Their Eyes (2015) - Fierro *The Blacklist (2015) - Eli Matchett *Stalker (2015) - Ken Buck *Vice (2015) - Kasansky *Riddle Me This (2015) - Don Lo Priesti *The Dead Man (2015) - Jimmy *Taken 3 (2014) - Garcia *The Prince (2014) - Riley *Noah (2014) - Mean Uncle *The After (2014) - Gut Shot *Go for Sisters (2013) - Detective Mueller *Holy Ghost People (2013) - Brother Sherman *Justified (2013) - Patrick Massett *Gangster Squad (2013) - Officer Funston *Last Call (2012) - Lyle *The Good Wife (2012) - Ryan Hood *Touch (2012) - Joey Deluca *Luck - 3 episodes (2011-2012) - The Flack *Criminal Minds - "Today I Do" (2011) TV episode - Chief Barrows *Public Enemies (2009) - Customer at Steuben Club *Numb3rs (2009) - Pritchard *Frame of Mind (2009) - Agent Jenkins *Anamorph (2007) - Killer *Bernard and Doris (2006) - Security Guard *Back to You and Me (2005) - Ed Jenkins *Medium (2005) - Darrell Yellen *Justice League Unlimited (2005) - Charles "Chucko" Buntz (voice) *Swimmers (2005) - Russell *Corn (2004) - Horace Rasmussen (uncredited) *Terminator 3: Redemption (2004) - Pilot/SWAT/Techcom Voices (voice) *She Hate Me (2004) - G. Gordon Liddy *Plainsong (2004) - Mr. Beckman (uncredited) *Crossing Jordan (2004) - Coach Vickers *NYPD Blue (2003) - Rick Rinaldi *Outside the Law (2002) - Kurt Lewis *Highway (2002) - Ronnie *ER (2001) - Mr. Warshaw *Riders (2001) - Ned Rogers *Batman Beyond: Return of the Joker (2000) - Charles "Chucko" Buntz (voice) *The Pretender - 2 episodes (1998-2000) - Mr. Job/Joey Melino *Batman Beyond - 2 episodes (1999-2000) - Vincent/Kidnapper (voice) *The King of Queens (1999) - Dirk *Out of the Cold (1999) - Nazi Leader *In Too Deep (1999) - Murphy *Life (1999) - Billy Bob *The Thin Red Line (1998) - Sergeant Becker *From the Earth to the Moon (1998) - Flight Director *The Con (1998) - T.J. *Sparkler (1997) - Flint *Brittle Glory (1997) - The Robber *The Real Adventures of Jonny Quest (1997) - Milos Duncek (voice) *The Legend of Calamity Jane - 13 episodes (1997) - Additional Voices (English version, voice) *Walker, Texas Ranger (1997) - Benny Flynn *The Relic (1997) - Spota *Superman - 2 episodes (1996) - Gnaww (voice) *Crime of the Century (1996) - Lieutenant Gus Kramer *Last Dance (1996) - Doug *Face of Evil (1996) - Quinn Harris *New York Undercover (1995) - Detective Hubert Flaherty *Saved by the Light (1995) - T.M. *Sawbones (1995) - Willy Knapp *Tank Girl (1995) - Sergeant Small *Men of War (1994) - Nolan *The Glass Shield (1994) - Deputy Jack Bono *Jericho Fever (1993) - Freddie Wakeman *Better Off Dead (1993) - Del *American Heart (1992) - Rainey *Prey of the Chameleon (1992) - Resnick *Mission of the Shark: The Saga of the U.S.S. Indianapolis (1991) - Kinderman *Hudson Hawk (1991) - Snickers *Die Hard 2 (1990) - Garber *Casualties of War (1989) - Corporal Thomas E. Clark *The Beast of War (1988) - Kaminski *Eight Men Out (1988) - Charles 'Swede' Risberg *After School (1988) - Nathan *Miami Vice (1988) - Alan Beaks *The Untouchables (1987) - Officer Preseuski *Creepshow 2 (1987) - Andy Cavenaugh *Another World (1986) - Aces *ABC Afterschool Specials (1985) - Kevin 'LINKS' For an up-to-date filmography, see here. Category:Real People Category:Actors